Talk:Ironclad Smiter
Solo PUP99/SCH49 atma DG MC RR http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBPXMe5YhVQ Solod BLM90/RDM45 use Thunder and Thunder II untill u feed it enough TP for Ballistic Kick, makes for a fast&easy solo. ~Zerap Solo'd twice tonight as 99DNC/MNK. I don't see many people using this set up but it works amazingly for DNC solo. Helped out a lot on this guy because of his weakness... Things you might want to bring: Food, Multiple Weapon Types(Slashing/Blunt/Piercing). A good attack food is what I would suggest, it isn't necessary but makes the fight go a lot quicker. The first time I soloed I stuck with daggers only... but having H2H the second time to swap out made it go about twice as quick. Atmas: RR/GH/SD... I really hate to use SD but Regain is a must as well as Regen and my atma list is limited... maybe you could find a better one? If so cool, I was thinking if I had C&D I would sub it for GH also, but not sure. WS: Evisceration(Dagger),Raging Rush(Hand 2 Hand). Strat: I pulled him down the hill south of where the bonfires spawn, nice area to kite and avoid aggro when needed (and it was). Start off with your standards: FD/NFR/Presto+Box Step. I kept Box Step up the whole time and worked in Feather Step as my offstep to help build up Finishing Moves as well as debuff him, importance being the damage as later in the fight it becomes a race to damage him down quick enough. I always popped dodge whenever it was up, as well as Fan Dance to refresh the PDT. Try and make sure you have 5 finishing moves before he does any given TP move so you can reverse flourish and heal yourself back to full. 3 of his five moves are jokes, sit there are take it whether your fan dance is fresh or has been on a while, they hit hard but if you were at full/close to full HP then you're now in yellow and you're fine... The only issue is when he does Seismic Impact, it says on the main page it slows you, I can assure you that it does both slow and TERROR, this can be dicey... one time as terror wore he amnesia'd me(kick attack) right after and I got down to the tens of HP before I could heal... As for Turbine Cyclone, it does dispel... but doesn't seem to take food, it also either has really bad accuracy/magic based(resist?) or I was able to get out of range of the ability a few times(filtered misses) and it didn't take off my FD/DODGE, if it does remove your FD/DODGE I suggest throwing a SAMBA up right away, drain if you're worried about HP and haste if you feel lucky and want to get some extra damage on him (blunt)... once your CD is back up for FD pop it asap because he's probably going to be using a TP move again. The only real horror in this fight is Ballistic Kick, I managed to avoid the damage one time (trying to run to the side) and/or it was a partial resist(magic based?) but my clothing came off anyway. I had made a few macros to re-equip myself after encumbered wore, the best thing to do at this point is to get as far away from him as you can... he seems to be slow to recover after using this move, try to run so that you're going directly away from him so the PUSH moves you further... reverse flourish, CW5, and then go back at him, clothing or not(if FD is still up). If FD isn't up then kite around a bit and get that regain to give you a few more cures, your gear should be back on by now and you're at full HP and need to start building steps. That's pretty much the whole fight. Notes: I noticed in both my fights that from 100-20% HP he did TP moves roughly every 5~10%(depending on how much damage is being dealt) of his HP, then when he hit 20% he was doing TP moves every 3~5% HP, this makes the fight a lot more difficult depending on his moves... if it's turbine and arm cannon then not much to worry about, but the other two moves will mess you up especially when you don't have much time to recover between the two. Solution? Kite him... I kited it around and gained TP/HP(Sea Daughter) while doing so, got me from RED hp to full HP and 100% TP. Make sure you kite wide as he has a massive hit box, he doesn't seem to move too fast as I could outdistance him pretty quick with my +12 movement boots on, one time he did go yellow on me so be careful not to get too far. at 5% HP he used Scapula Beam(never did it any other time), I assume that is on purpose, it did about half my HP in damage with a fresh FD, I was able to melee him down before he did any other moves, I imagine I would have been able to finish him with a quick evisceration if I had the TP to do so as he was weak to Piercing at that time. Do not save TP, when it's at 100, use it to WS, if your health is low, use it to heal, chances are he is going to Ballistic Kick you and remove your weapons thus setting your TP back to 0, if you keep 5 finishing moves up you will always have enough TP(RF) to get your health into a comfortable area. ~Iszy of Cerberus 09/18/2012 THF + WHM/BLM Duo Easy duo in full evasion gear with only GH for eva atma he'll miss a great deal. I went thf/blu the last time for cocoon and thought "fuck shadows" fight went even faster. --Josiahkf 06:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) THF/DNC + SCH/RDM Duo Smooth fight with 99THF/DNC using RR,GH, Sanguine scythe and a 99SCH/RDM using MM, Ultimate and Allure. Pop NM, Embrava + Haste and enfeeble (Bio2, slow, parayze and blind). Used Augeo and Minuo and Kept regen V on THF for a 100+HP per tic. Regain from Embrava made /DNC fly and was able to self cure. Most TP move get THF to 2000/2800 HP and never caused any problem except for Ballistic. SCH was keeping stoneskin + blink on at all time and THF was spamming step to stock token for Animated Flourish when ballistic happened. All damage came from THF with the incredibly increased haste of Embrava + Haste. When NM did ballistic SCH Rapture CureIV THF for a 1K cure and THF just need to take back aggro while the stoneskin absorb damage. If in trouble you have time to Celerity/Stoneskin between NM hits. Just need to focus on Ballistic and fight is easy. --Atilas - Asura 01:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Duo-able by SCH/NIN BLM/NIN Pulled to the empty area near the Martello/Conflux 5. You will have to run by bombs but if you agro one (like we did) they lose interest quickly. If you've duo'd/solo'd the other Ironclad NMS this is very similar, just more HP. Can confirm that Ballistic Kick reduces it's magic defense, but at least 1 of it's other TP moves was making it take half damage from spells and dots. Depending on which TP moves it chooses to use, it can take a long time to kill. (For us it used Ballistic Kick at 80~ then 2 other TP moves which reduced damamge taken, then no Ballistic Kick until 15% again, so it took a good 45 min to kill). Dropped 2 Sam body seals, a Drk body, a Nin body, (Triggered yellow !!), as well as a Third Echelon Battle trophy to both party members and a Giant Iron Spike to the popper. Also dropped 2 Iron Plates. --Calipso Odin 04:48, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ----------------------------- Party: mnk rdm blmx4 BLM atmas: Minikin Monstrosity , Atma of the Apocalypse, various MAB atmas 4 blm had decent gear, merits, and 3 atma. We pulled down near conflux 8 and martello using the open area as our kite area. Mnk ran about keeping dmg on it during melee form also trying for !! proc. Rdm kept HP up on everyone and DoT on nm. BLM nuked. AM2 was a waste of time and mp, save for after Ballistic Kick. Stun used occasionally. We got two KI from 2 of 4 pops. 20-30 minute fights with a few deaths. Leogem 04:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Leogem. ----------------------------- Party of 6 seems to be best set up. mnk thf thf(blu) brd blm whm I have been spamming this nm for plates, and have found that the best(read: most effecient) way to do this, is with the this set up. We have: mnk for tank. Thf for back up, TH proc. Whm for heals. Brd/blm for proc. 6th: up to you. Thf - more dmg, quicker kill, TH. Blu - cover last yellow !!, able to stun, heal RDM - back up on nukes/heals/DoT etc. With a pt set here, stunning ballistic kick is best. We kill in about 10-15min. In a pinch, we go with 5, and I go blm/brd. I can still proc threnody with/wihtout ES. 16:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC)~~ I would disagree with using MNK for tank on this. Their damage is total crap unless you get lucky and he's spamming turbine cyclone. BLU is by far the best option for tank on this guy. They have access to every physical damage type as well as magic. Our setup was either, thf + blu + rdm, or blm/thf + blu + rdm. Fight took less than 10 minutes, sometimes only 5 if he didn't spam ballistic kick. Head Butt does work to stun it however. If you're truly looking for efficiency, bringing as many BLU's as you can with THF for TH is your best option. MNK is worthless. I've seen countless groups of 6-12 people take up to 15-20 minutes to kill this thing using MNK, NIN, DNC, or THF tank. Also just FYI yellow weakness does not affect plate drop rate, only TH, so if you don't need seals then don't worry about having the necessary jobs for weakness.--Billzey 18:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Weaknesses I added to the main page the weaknesses that the giant develops following the use of a tp move. I was able to figure them out pretty easily on BLU by using the corresponding physical spells. On that note, I would highly recommend bringing a BLU for DD if you're simply farming plates. Set a blunt, slashing, piercing, and magic spell and go to town. Dies very fast. Also note that at the beginning of the fight he takes normal damage from all sources until he uses a tp move. Kiting him and cannonballing him works great. Once he uses a tp move cannonball damage is reduced to around 500 until he uses Turbine Cyclone.--Billzey 10:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) dropped 4 bale seals in one shot. updated main page. proof: Activ8 23:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Two boxed this MNK/WAR(VV,GH,RR) and WHM/RDM(Refreshx2, Rescuer). Fight took 15mins. Stronger MNKs can probably down this a lot faster. Use -PDT set since all hits are TP attacks, Counterstance is useless. With Protect5 each hit was about 150dmg. Without -PDT crits can go up to 500dmg. Keep Refresh, SS and blink on WHM. Outside of blunt weakness mode, normal hits were ~150, Victory Smite did ~1700. In blunt weakness mode hits were ~500 and VS did ~7000. It's possible to Fanatics and HF during blunt mode.--Deiopea 21:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Duo & Easy Trio (Nin/War90 & Whm90) I dual boxed the duo and a friend came in for the trio. Whm: Pretty well geared - around 30% cure potency. Allure, Stormwind, MM Nin: Arguably perfect Kannagi(85) nin. GH, RR, Apoc (Optional) Any third DD - I used a modestly geared monk (no empyrean, AH h2h a few pieces of +1). During duo (I went 2/3): Regardless of who you are and what you're geared like, there's no way you're going to be able to keep shadows up. His melee hits can take up to three shadows at once so just accept bloodtanking. The key with this is that your white mage must have an obnoxious amount of enmity- or you're going to have a serious hate problem. Ballistic kick is a hate reset, critical hp, and encumberance move. At the beginning of the fight you should be fine with a simple provoke. Later on the whm has to kite while the ninja chases the giant voking every 30 seconds. Oh one more thing: The white mage stands perpendicular to the ninja so that he doesn't get hit with ballistic. During trio (2/2): Read the duo comment. Now put someone perpendicular to the ninja so that they don't get hit with ballistic. Since ballistic is an enmity reset on only those that it hits - if your other dd doesn't get hit they'll always have hate. White mage stands accordingly with whoever has hate so that they won't get hit with ballistic. tl;dr : Enmity- on your white mage. Ahiromu87 02:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Solo BST Solod BST99/DNC45, yuli as pet; atma of ducal guard and other 2 regen atmas. Went melee all the time to speed things up but it's pretty dangerous, you need to take care of hate. Used one pet and a stack of pet food Zeta No "Special Abilities"? I'm soloing this thing for the umpteenth time on 99BST, he's at 20% hp and he hasn't performed one TP attack the whole fight. He is just meleeing. I can't explain it, I haven't done anything special to it. Glitch? Romon (talk) 23:29, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Duo MNK/WAR & WHM/BLM Moderate difficulity, but possible to duo with a geared Monk subbing Warrior, while WHM watches for Ballistic Kick to go off and stuns. Rest of his TP moves aren't so terrible, keeping Monk Erased and Hasted at all times, and topping off health to ensure no dangerous TP moves sneak in and kill your Monk. I'd suggest WHM having a couple MP temp items ready, just incase. I would stand at least 18 yalms away from the Ironclad as the WHM, and off to the side as to not be hit by any moves. It's a slow fight with just two, but it can be done. Solo Bst/Dnc **SOLO** BST/DNC playing against this nms weaknesses is key... i used DG, RR, & Sea Daughter for the +5 regain... had x2 -pdt axes, ferine quijotes +2 for -pet:pdt as well as twilight set and some bayld gear. Use Falcor, f&*k using DY, DY doesnt dish out enough dmg and has a hard time maintaining hate.. Always stay out of AoE range when its not weak to slashing.. ALWAYS, allow Arm Cannon to land as well. And as soon as he uses AC cruise in and (i personally found that using Rampage weaponskill was more efficient because it had a slower down time waiting for the ws sequence before u could use snarl in comparison to Ruinator, and for some reason as well it did better dmg) ws away. Once he uses AC and have ran in and used your ws, stay in close and keep fighting, having a macro set up to stun and BE READY TO USE IT!! You want to keep him from using any other TP move in order to keep him weak to slashing!! You can make a HUGE dent in his HP if you can stun 2 or 3 tp moves in a row and spam a few WS while hes weak. As soon as stun doesnt land and/or he resists make sure to run back out of AoE range - and BE PATIENT. I soloed him for 40/50 iron plates and this is by far the best setup/strategy to bring him down quick.. with this method my kill times went down from 20-25 mins to 10-15 mins per fight. Its crucial to stay patient and wait till arm cannon lands before running in because its so easy to lose hate and if he lands a Ball Kick on you - your day gets stressful real fast! ~~ Rorschax on Ragnarok server ~~ Enjoi!! ^^